Framed
by Lily Charm
Summary: Harry's arrested for Cedric's death, but to fight for his freedom he escapes, and has to embrace a whole new identity. Now, with the help of family he didn't know he had he will face his destiny.CHARMED CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had just been released from the hospital wing after his fight with Voldemort, and walking through the halls of Hogwarts, he couldn't understand why everyone was glaring at him. He was surprised when he felt a hand close around his own, and turned to see Ginny Weasley standing next to him.

"Come on Harry, we have to hurry. She said, trying to pull him away from the Great Hall. He could hear the urgency in her voice, but for the life of him didn't understand what could possibly be wrong. He would later regret not listening to her.

"STOP!" A voice yelled, and he turned to see Ron standing there, with Hermione behind him. "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU MURDERER!" Ron yelled, while Hermione glared at him. "QUICK, HE'S OUT HERE AND HE'S TRYING TO GET AWAY." He yelled into the Great Hall, and Harry was shocked when about twenty aurors came storming out of the Great Hall and surrounded him.

"What's going on?" He asked, fear showing in his voice as they shackled his hand's behind his back.

"Harry Potter, you are under arrest for the murder of Cedric Diggory." One of the aurors started, but Harry interrupted him.

"I didn't kill Cedric, Voldemort did." He protested, praying someone would listen to him.

"Stop this nonsense, bring the potion." One of the other aurors said, pulling out a dagger.

"I will handle this." Came an aged voice, and Dumbledore stepped forward. Harry gasped and winced when he felt a slicing pain in the palm of his hand, and watched as Dumbledore's eyes darkened as one of the aurors snickered and handed him a vial of some red liquid. All he could do was watch as Dumbledore poured a drop of the red liquid into the potion, then poured the potion onto a piece of parchment.

He could see writing appear on the parchment, and saw Dumbledore's eyes widen, and the old man mouth something, and then the writing changed. Looking around he saw he was the only one who seemed to notice what the old man had done.

"The potion proves he is in fact Harry James Potter." Dumbldore said as he held up the parchment, which now showed his family tree. He saw the old man turn sad eyes on him, and watched as the once happy blue eyes well with tears.

That was the last Harry would see of what he considered home, not able to return for about a year.

000000000000000000000000000000

One year, he had been thrown in Azkaban one year ago. He remembered what Sirius had told him about Azkaban, but he felt it was worse than his beloved godfather made it out to be. While he wasn't insane, he wished he was. Maybe then his mother's screams would leave him alone. Maybe he wouldn't have to hear his parents die over and over again.

He thought back on the day he was arrested, and how Dumbledore had showed him his family tree. He remembered seeing some of the letters were darker than others, and after a week in prison had figured out the hidden message the old man left for him. It spelled out a spell, and he worked hard trying to do the spell wandlessly, but his hard work paid off, and one day he turned into an animal. Once he had his animagus form he kept transforming, trying to build up the amount of time he could stay in said form. Now, after almost a year of training he was able to hold his form for three days at a time, and figured that would be long enough for him to be able to escape.

Taking one last look at the cell that had been his home for one year, then concentrated his magic, and with a POP, turned into his form. He then hopped up of the barred window ledge, spread his wings, and took off into the night, his birthday present to himself on his sixteenth birthday, his freedom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus Dumbledore looked up when he heard a scratching at his window, and was shocked to see a greenish gray phoenix. The bird looked like it hadn't eaten in forever, and had sad, but bright blue eyes, reminding him much of his own. Slowly he stood up from his desk, and walked over to the window to let the bird in. He was surprised when the bird landed on the floor, and began to change shape, and before long a young man took its place.

The young man stood about 5ft 9in, skinnier than was healthy, and had long black hair, and green eyes, but it was the scar on his forehead that the aged headmaster recognized. "Harry?" The man asked, hope showing in his sad eyes.

"It took a while old man, but I figured out you message. Thanks" Harry said as he smiled at one of the few people who had ever tried to help him.

"It took you less time than I thought it would." Albus said, his eyes twinkling as he looked at the young man. He saw Harry sway a bit, and with a speed he didn't even know he had, was at his side in an instant. "You shouldn't be standing, here sit down." He said as he guided the young man to a chair. He could hear the young man sigh tiredly, and wished there was something else he could do for him.

"I can't stay long, I just wanted you to know I was safe, and away from there." Harry said, shuddering at the memories that flooded back to him.

"Harry, it is summer, and your birthday. There are only a few teachers here, including myself, and I would like it if you stayed here even if it is just for a day. There are some things we have to discuss. Some things you don't know, but may help you in the future. The old man said with a nervous smile.

"Who's still here?" Harry asked, as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Just Severus and Minerva, but they also believe in your innocence. You will be safe here." Albus promised in a quiet voice, and Harry was asleep before he finished saying it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Albus, you can't tell him. It'll break his heart." Harry heard a woman saying as he swam back to consciousness.

"I happen to disagree Minerva. Potter has a right to know, and Albus and you have a right to let him know." Another voice said, and Harry groaned when his stomach let out a loud rumble. "About time you chose to join us Mr. Potter." The second voice said, and Harry opened his eyes, and saw the head of Gryffindor and Slytherin looking at him.

"Sorry if my sleeping was cramping your style." Harry said, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "How long was I out?" He asked, realizing he was feeling more rested than he had in a while.

"About three days, but you needed it, so we weren't going to wake you." Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

"That was nice of you, but if it isn't too much trouble, I wouldn't mind something to eat now." Harry said politely, and was shocked when Snape conjured up a bowl of broth.

"Anything heavier wouldn't stay down." The head of Slytherin said when Harry gave him a weird look.

"Sure." Harry said as he dug into the first thing he had eaten in over a week, seeing as the guards only remembered to feed him once a week. "So, what is it you aren't wanting to tell me?" Harry asked between spoonfuls.

"It is about this." Dumbledore said as he placed Harry's family tree in front of him. Harry studied it, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. It was then the old wizard whispered something, and the whole thing changed. No longer was his name connected to James and Lily Potter, but now to different people, Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell.

"How?" Harry asked, staring in shock at the family tree. He couldn't get past the fact that his parents weren't really his parents.

"I might be able to explain that." Said a voice Harry didn't recognize, and he looked up to see an old man with long white robes, who now had three wands pointed at him.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Albus asked, standing in front of Harry, ready to protect the only person in the room who didn't have a wand. The man just chuckled, and disappeared in million blue lights, only to reappear next to the chair Harry was sitting in.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me Albus, I was the one who brought young Harry to you in the first place." The man said, and smiled when Albus' eyes widened. "But it seems the whitlighter powder I used on you worked a little too well." The man said. "I used it in the hopes you would forget about taking Harry and adopting him to the Potters, but I didn't expect it to work." The man smiled. "By the way, my name is Sulo, I am an Elder." He informed everyone in the room.

"We had hoped Harry would never find out who he really was, but now that we have actually allowed his parents to bring a child into the world, I guess it is only fair he knows everything." The man said as he sat down, and motioned the others to do so as well.

"It started, well, over fifty years ago when his father was sixteen. The young man was destined to be a whitelighter, but at that age was doing some things we frowned on. The Elders decided to intervene, and brought him to the future to see the people he would be helping. Even at 16 he was taken with Harry's mother, and you were conceived without our knowledge. Your father was not to interact with any of his future charges, but he and your mother were never ones to follow rules." The elder explained.

"Glad to know where he inherited that trait from." Snape said with a snort.

"Yes, anyways, by the time you were born, your father was back in the past, but your mother was only 16. We thought it best to bind the powers you inherited from her, and brought you to Albus for him to find a family for you. He placed you with the Potters, and we gave them all fake memories of Lily being pregnant with you, while wiping you from your biological mother's memory." The elder said, but stopped talking when he looked at Harry's shocked face.

"So, _my parents_ know nothing about me. You took me from them, and you don't even act sorry for it." Harry seethed. He glared at the elder, and was shocked when the man flew across the room.

"Yes, I believe your aunt Prue had that power as well, but it was supposed to be bound." The elder said, confused that Harry had access to his powers.

"I felt a block on my magic when I was trying to perform the spell the headmaster gave me. I focused my wizarding magic on removing it. Now I think it would be best if you left." Harry said, wanting to kill the man, glad when he disappeared.

"Harry, there is something else you should see on your family tree." Albus said, ignoring Minerva's plea not to. It was then Harry looked at his father's side of the family. His father was born almost 60 years ago, to…Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

"Our son was born a squib, and at the time people were hunting down Albus, using anything they could to get to him. Deciding to protect our baby we sent him off to friends of ours in the United States, Christopher and Mindy Wyatt. They kept the name we gave him though, and our little boy grew up thinking he was theirs. We got word almost thirty years ago that Leo had died in war." Minerva said looking ready to cry.

"But didn't that man just say he was supposed to become a whitelighter?" Harry asked, looking confused. "What is a whitelighter?"

"It is a mortal person who has died, an angel of sorts, sent to guide Wicca witches." Albus said, reading from a book he had pulled from his shelf. "They have the ability to heal as well as orb, which is disappearing from one place, and appearing in another." He explained.

"So if my…father…is one of those things, then he is still alive." Harry said, before turning back to look at his family tree. He followed his family's line, noting the different people he was related to, all through his grandfather. People like Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowina Ravenclaw.

"So, are we related to Voldemort?" Harry asked confused.

"Very distantly. Salazar Slytherin had two sons, one with Rowina Ravenclaw, one with another witch. His and Rowina's son fell in love with Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuffs' daughter. Their parents tried to split them up, saying that it wouldn't do to have one person the heir to all four founders, but the two ran away together. Deciding it best to all four founders split up, and had another child with someone else, disowning their two oldest, thinking it would weaken the magic their children held. As you have seen it hasn't." The old man said, studying his grandson.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked, looking at his grandparents.

"You go to your parents and brother. We will find a way to bring you back to the school without the others knowing who you really are." Albus said intent of having his grandson back in school. "I have already sent word to Remus and Sirius that you have escaped, and are safe. They are glad to hear that, and Sirius wishes you could go into hiding with him."

"We both know that isn't possible. We would just make a bigger target." Harry said sadly, wishing he could be with his godfather. "Well, I guess I will see you in September than." He said as he stood and changed into a phoenix, and disappeared in a greenish gray flame, ready to try finding his family, but not until he made one more stop.


	2. Chapter 2

If Ginny Weasley had been awake at 3 o'clock in the morning on August 3rd she would have seen the most amazing thing. A storm phoenix flamed to the window right next to her room, and contented itself by just watching her sleep. The bird was a greenish gray color, and had bright blue eyes.

Strom Phoenixes were said to have the ability to call forth a storm, and to control lightning. They were a powerful bird, but at the same time a very rare one, in fact all were thought to be extinct after years of wizards hunting them for their feathers and tears. Like a regular Phoenix their tears could heal, but were more potent when used in potions. It was their feathers that were most coveted for their protective properties.

The phoenix seemed to watch her a little longer before flaming into her room, and transforming into a person. The person laid a letter and a rose on the pillow next to her head, before flaming out of the room, just thinking of where they wanted to go next. They never saw the slight smile that crossed her lips, or heard the sad sigh as they left her again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry hoped it worked as he stood outside a large red Victorian style house. After he left Ginny he thought about how he wanted to be with his parents, and focused on them as he called on his phoenix abilities to teleport him to where they were. He could see it wasn't as late there, and that some of the lights were still on in the house. Quietly he walked up to the house, and peaked through the windows, in on the family inside.

"Leo, I swear this dream is real." Piper said as she paced back and fourth. She had been having the same dream since Wyatt had been born, and she knew there was more to it. In her dream she was with a younger Leo, and they were doing a little more than kissing. She was 16 years old, but then it would change and she would be giving birth to a baby with dark brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes, the same blue eyes Leo and Wyatt had. Every time the same man, a man dressed in elder robes, would come and take her baby, and she was powerless to stop him.

"Piper, what do you want me to do?" Leo asked, frustrated by his own recurring dream. In his dream he was 16, but Piper was there too, and she was also 16. He would then leave, and an elder would throw powder in his face, and his memory of the younger Piper would fade, but each time he remembered everything clearer. He now knew this wasn't a dream he was having, but a memory. And if his was true then maybe Piper's was too.

Harry watched outside as his parents embraced, unable to hear anything they were saying. He watched as his dad left the room, returning a few minutes later with a little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. He watched as the parents cooed over the little bundle, and suddenly felt like an intruder. Silently he turned around and walked away, deciding they were probably better off with out him…he had already gotten one set of parents killed, he didn't want to make it 2.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny Weasley woke to the sound of parchment crinkling under her fingers as she moved her hand up closer to her head. Startled by this she quickly opened her eyes, and saw the rose and a piece of parchment. The rose was a beautiful yellow color, her favorite, and smelled sweet. She then picked up the parchment, and almost dropped it when she read who it was from.

Dear Ginny,

I know now that a year ago you were trying to help me, and I just wanted to say thank you for what you tried to do. You could have gotten in a lot of trouble because of me, and I don't think I would have been able to forgive myself if you had. I thought a lot about what you did when I was in prison, and it lead me to realize some things about you.

One, you are braver than I ever gave you credit for.

Two, you are more than just my once best friends little sister.

Three, you are someone I would defiantly like to try to get to know better.  


Unfortunately for me three in not likely to happen unless my name is cleared, but if it ever is, I would like to know I still had a friend in you.

Love,

Harry

Ginny had to read the letter twice, to make sure she had read it right; Harry had really signed love to her. She had been in love with him since she was 11, and he had saved her in the Chamber, but she thought she never stood a chance. She figured he would always end up with someone a lot prettier than her, not that he actually was interested in her that way; maybe he did just want to be friends. Still she couldn't help but wish that he wanted to be more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had decided that he needed more time to prepare to go back to school. He wanted to continue on with his 6th year, so decided there was only one thing he could do, he snuck back into Hogwarts, and found a spell to take him back to the past. It worked perfectly, and he moved into the Chamber of Secrets for the year, only coming out at night to sneak into the library for some books to study. He had been shocked when he was practicing glamour spells, and managed to accidentally undo one that must have been placed on him as a baby, because try as he might he couldn't go back to looking like James Potter.

Instead he now had dark brown hair that was short and spiked a bit. His eyes changed to being a bright blue, kind of like his grandfather's. He grew a couple more inches, and was now 5ft 11in. After a year of training and studying on his own he was still thin, but not nearly as bad. He was muscular, but wasn't overly so. His eyes seemed to sparkle with knowledge, and he was sure he was ready to face the world again. He no longer looked like himself, so no one would think he was once Harry Potter, besides, Harry Potter was still in Azkaban.

His greatest accomplishment though was his wand, as he created it himself. But the best thing about it was that it was literally a part of him. He had taken wood from a weeping-willow, and fashioned the wand itself, inserting one of the feathers of his animagus form, that he had soaked in his own tears, making his wand good for protection and healing.

Having a plan he left the Chamber and went to the ministry, ready to take his OWLs. However there were some things he had to do first. Quietly he snuck back into his grandfather's office, hoping to sneak one last look at his family tree before he left the school.

Getting in was easy enough, as the school recognized him as one of the heirs. However finding the parchment proved to be impossible, and eventually he had to leave hoping he remembered enough of the information to make his plan work. Changing into his animagus form he took off into the night sky, ready to begin putting his plan into action.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The first thing he had to do was get a new birth certificate, and to do that he decided to go back to San Francisco, as that was where he was actually born. Using his magic he was able to sneak into the office where the birth certificates were kept, and copied one only changing the information to make it his own. Now he had new parents, and a name no one knew, one people wouldn't be able to track. His prize in hand he disappeared in green flames, and reappeared at the ministry office.

Convincing the wizards to let him take the exams proved to be harder than getting a birth certificate. They ran many tests on him, making sure he was who he said he was, but seeing as he told them he was home-schooled, there was nothing they could do about school records.

In the end they let him take his exams, which he was sure he passed with flying colors. The examiners told him to stay, and that they would have his results in a couple of hours so that he could talk to the headmaster. Knowing he wouldn't actually go to his grandfather until Harry had gone to the past, not wanting to mess with the present.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he walked to his office. The school informed him that there was a new student wanting to apply for their 6th year. He walked in, and found said student sitting in front of his desk, and sat down looking at the forms the student had brought with him. The OWL scores were higher than any of the boy's year, even Hermione Granger's. It was then he glanced up at the boy's name, and about choked.

"Harry?" He asked, stunned as he looked at the boy in front of him, who looked nothing like the boy he had known the last 16 years.

"Actually I go by James now." Harry, now James, said with a smirk. He knew Albus would be the one to figure out who he really was. After all he didn't want to hide from his grandfather. So what better name to give himself than…James Leo Wyatt.

"Then things went well with your parents." Albus said, a beaming smile across his face.

"Actually, I never met with them." James said, studying his hands. "I went there, but then saw them with their new baby, and realized I couldn't intrude on that. Besides, I already got one set of parents killed, I don't want to make it two." He added the last part to himself.

"But don't you think they deserve to know what was taken from them?" Albus asked as he looked over his spectacles at Harry. "Harr…Sorry, James, don't you think they would like to know they have another son out there?"

"No, they would be better off not knowing. What would happen if I died in the final battle against the Dark Lord? We give them their child back, only to have him taken away again. Besides, I have done this well without parents so far, I don't need them now." Harry said, he could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He may not need parents, but he did want them…more than anything.

"James, I really do think you should tell your parents who you are, give them a chance to get to know you." Albus said, trying one last time to convince the boy.

"And what if I get them killed too. NO, I won't tell them until Voldemort is destroyed, and not a risk to them." Harry said, making sure his grandfather knew his decision was final.

"They may be more help than you would ever know." Albus said.

"Then ask for their help with the war, just don't tell them their son is the central figure to it. Now, I was wondering if there was somewhere I could stay for the rest of the summer?" James asked, looking hopefully at his grandfather.

"I will have the house elves set up a room for you here. I would rather have you where I can keep an eye on you." The old man said, letting the issue of telling Harry's parents drop…

…For now.


	3. Chapter 3

Cornelius Fudge was very proud of himself. He was finally going to pull one over on the headmaster of Hogwarts. They thought he had done that last year by having Deloris Umbridge be the DADA teacher, but that had been horrible, and they had the test scores for the OWLs and NEWTs. Now he was sure this new task would throw the headmaster.

"Ah Albus, I had hoped I would be able to talk to you in private." The minister of magic said as he entered the Headmaster's office, disappointed when he saw a boy in there talking to him.

"Not to worry Cornelius, James was just leaving." Albus said, smiling at his grandson.

"I didn't know you allowed the students to stay during the summer." Cornelius said.

"They are allowed when they are staying with family." Albus said with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"And is Mr…"

"Wyatt, his name is James Wyatt, and he his staying with his grandparents." Albus said, almost smirking at the Minister. "James is my grandson, and therefore has permission to stay as his parents are unable to take care of him at the moment."

"Well then…Now about why I'm here. The ministry has decided another class should be added to the curriculum. The board of governors has decided this class will be on another type of magic. It is up to you what kind, but the ministry and governors will have to approve of it." The minister said, thinking Albus would not be able to find something on such short notice.

"Actually I have already submitted an addition to the curriculum, and it has been approved by the governors. I think it should meet your requirements." Albus said as he handed the syllabus for the class.

"And you have a teacher for this class?" The minister asked.

"They should be here sometime today."

00000000000000000000000000000

James decided that he would rather be outside than in at the moment, so had decided to take a walk around the lake. He was surprised when he saw a large figure coming toward him, and was about to greet his old friend. It was then he remembered that Hagrid wouldn't know him, and probably thought 'Harry' was a killer. He smiled at his first real friend, and prayed Hagrid didn't think he was trouble.

"Hey there, you mus be Dumbledore's grandson. He tol' me you was stayin', great man Dumbldore." Hagrid said as he walked up to the boy.

"You must be Hagrid, grandpa Albus has told me quite a bit about you as well." James said as he smiled at his old friend. "He was in a meeting with the Minister, so I thought I would come outside and try to find something to do."

"Well, you could always go flyin." Hagrid suggested.

"Actually, I would like to know a little more about the school and the students. I will be attending this year, my 6th year, and would like to know what I can expect. I was wondering if there was anything you could tell me." James said with a smile.

"Well, I do know somethings. What would you like to know?" Hagrid asked as he beckoned James to walk with him.

"Tell me about the students in my year." James said.

"Well, there was one in yer year I'm sure you would have liked. He was in Gryffindor, and as good a person as any ever was. But he doesn't go here any more." Hagrid said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Why not?"

"Bout a year ago, he was in a tournament, and a student died. He was blamed for the boy's death, and they threw him in prison fer it. He wasn't even 15 years old at the time, never really got a chance ter live. Now he never will." Hagrid said, openly crying now.

"Why's that?" James asked genuinely confused.

"Cause he died some time back. We checked the records at the ministry, he died almost a week ago. He died thinkin' everyone turned their backs on him." Hagrid said, and James wondered where this story came from.

"Hagrid, would you mind if I borrowed my grandson for a minute." Minerva said, smiling at the giant and the boy.

"Sure thing Professor." Hagrid said as he walked away.

"What did he mean I died?" James asked, wondering where that had come from.

"Your grandfather thought it best if no one was trying to find you. So the day you appeared in his office after your escape he went to Azkaban, and transfigured a rock into 'your' dead body. Then you appeared later looking as you do, and we thought it best that Harry James Potter died. There are only two other people who know the truth though, and they should be here in a few days to see you. I thought it would be best if you told Miss. Weasley yourself though." Minerva explained. "That is why I have set up for you to go there while your grandfather and I talk with the new teachers." She informed him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

James knew he didn't have any choice in the matter, so didn't put up any fight. Instead he followed his grandmother to her office and flooed to the house of the people he once considered friends of his. He smiled as he looked around the familiar kitchen, but it felt forced. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be around these people.

"Oh…You must be James. Minerva told me you would be coming." Molly Weasley said as she smiled at the boy in front of her.

"Thanks for having me ma'am." James said politely, and looked around again. He could hear the noises of the other boys outside, but then noticed that one person sat alone in the living room.

"Well, I am sure you would like to meet the other children. They boys are outside, and my daughter Ginny is in the other room if you would like to meet her first." James just nodded, and walked to the room, leaving Mrs. Weasley to the cooking.

He was surprised when he entered the room, and saw the redhead girl with her knees pulled up to her chest, and tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Even when she cried she looked beautiful to him. Quietly he sat down in front of her, and pushed the hair out of her face.

"I hope I'm not the one you're crying over. After all I didn't save you from the Chamber, so that I could create more pain later on." He whispered softly, and smiled when her head shot up.

"Harry?" She asked in a state of awe.

"Shhh…It's James now, James Leo Wyatt." He said with a smile, and was knocked backwards when she threw herself at him.

"How?" She asked in a whisper.

"My grandfather thought it best if I 'died' so created a fake body while I recuperated from my escape in his office. I then went back in time to train myself so I could stay in sixth year, and found my real appearance." James said with a smirk.

"I don't get it, who's your grandfather?" Ginny asked, hanging on his every word.

"My grandfather is Albus Dumbledore, and I found out that I was adopted by James and Lily Potter. My real father is Leo Wyatt, Dumbledore's son who was put up for adoption." James explained.

"This new look suites you better." She said as she ran her fingers through his short hair, and looked into the blue eyes. "It just seems more natural." She said, neither noticing how close their faces were getting.

"BOYS, COME IN FOR LUNCH." Mrs. Weasley called, and the two in the living room sprung apart. James wasn't sure what had just happened, but he was almost sure he came really close to kissing Ginny.

Not that he didn't like the idea. She had changed since he last saw her, and none of the changes were bad. Her hair was the same fiery red, and her eyes the same chocholate brown. She had grown a bit, and looked to be about 5ft 4in, and her featured had matured some.

"We should probably head in there before all the food is gone." He said, breaking out of his relverlrie, and stood offering her a hand to pull her to her feet. He was surprised when she blushed, but smiled realizing he wasn't the only one trying to figure out how they felt.

"Right…you have seen how they can eat." Ginny said, trying to think of something. Right now she was cursing her mother mentally for ruining their moment.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"So James, are you just visiting your granparents, or is your stay going to be permanent?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she smiled at the boy sitting next to her daughter. She had seen how Ginny had smiled after leaving the living room, and was grateful to the young man who had brought that smile back.

"I'll be staying for a while ma'am, in fact I am set to start school this year. My grandfather is convinced You Know Who is back, and decided he wanted to keep me close." James said, and almost lost it when Ginny stared at him shocked. He figured it was because of how he referred to Voldemort. He had done so, to keep people from connecting him to Harry, after all Harry called Voldemort by his name.

"You would think he would know better. I mean the rest of us could see through Potters lies, why couldn't he?" Ron asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"I thought so to at first, then noticed the rise in gang related activities, and thought maybe the old man was right, and You Know Who might be back. I knew for sure the night Deatheaters stormed my neighborhood. Grandfather is convinced someone found out about me, and that was what the Deatheaters were looking for." James lied smoothly.

"It would make sense, Dumbledore would likely do anything for his family, to keep them safe." Ginny said, seeing where James was going with this.

"What happened to your parents?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They don't know I'm alive, Grandfather was the one who found me years ago, then hid me with a muggle family. You see my biological father is a squib and was put up for adoption so he would be kept safe. Grandfather thought I would be safer closer to him, so found a family to place me with."

"Why don't they know you are alive?" Fred and George asked.

"Because I was taken from them when I was born. My mother was only 16, and wasn't ready for a baby. Grandfather wanted to tell them, but then thought it would be better to wait till after the war, as he didn't like the idea of giving me back to them, only to have something happen to me because of who my grandfather is." James answered, glad when unending questions did actually end.


End file.
